This invention relates to a drug delivery device for the topical delivery of a hydrophilic drug or drug-containing composition.
A transdermal drug delivery device, also variously referred to as a medical bandage, treatment pad, drug patch, etc., is known. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,627,429; 4,710,191; 4,839,174; 4,849,224; 4,983,395; 5,264,218; 5,503,844; 5,536,263; 5,629,014; 5,716,621; 5,741,510; 5,770,220; 5,820,876 and 5,820,877. In general, a drug delivery device will include a drug depot, or reservoir, in the form of a drug-storing matrix or carrier and an adhesive for attaching or securing the device to a surface of unbroken skin.